Flame vs Light
by Nature9000
Summary: Deleted it on accident. There's an extra A/N in it for you. Roy searches out Hoenheim and the two duke it out to see who the better father is. Royai is the pairing, it's more evident in the end.


Flame vs. Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist! I don't, don't kill me! I'll give you money…oh wait…I won't do that.

A/N: Deleted the story by accident but listen. There are some facts being ignored in this fic. I've noticed from prior reviewers that they felt Hoenheim would logically be the victor and Dante clasps her hands together. Yes, but that would defeat the whole purpose of this fic if I went with the fact of Hoenheim being the strongest Alchemist around. Dante is ignored because she is not a major part of the story, I don't need extra length with a fight scene. Also, I know Hoenheim's reason for leaving is the decay, I do not mention it and the reason Roy asks why he left is because Roy does not know about the decay. That is all

* * *

"Colonel, you have a call," Riza said as Roy walked into the office. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked at Riza. 

"Who is it from?"

"Winry Rockbell."

"What is she calling for?" Riza shrugged and handed the phone to Roy. He took the receiver and sighed. "Hello?"

"Is this the Colonel?" Winry asked, she sounded slightly in distress.

"Yes, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, do you need something?"

"Has the military found Hoenheim yet?"

"No, but we're still looking for him." Riza saw Roy's hand clench slightly and noticed how his fingers were rubbing together slightly. It wasn't just him, but nobody really liked the name Hoenheim. Van Hoenheim left the Elrics years ago and didn't bother showing up, not even when Tricia Elric died.

"Could you hurry and find him though?"

"We've been trying pretty hard, but I can try harder if you want…" Havoc coughed on the other side of the room. He knew the tone in Roy's voice, the military was already trying as hard as they could, if Roy said he would try harder then that meant he was actually going to get more involved than he already was. He had already sent several men out to find Hoenheim but he himself had not gone looking. They had only heard about Hoenheim two years ago and Roy had already started getting pissed with the man.

"Who will look after Ed? That is, if you can't find Hoenheim."

"They seem pretty capable of handling themselves, Winry. They have been doing that since they've been under my command."

"That's why we like you; you've been taking good care of them. It's as though you'd make a good father."

"I'd prefer you didn't use the term father or son when referring to my relationship with Fullmetal," Roy said flatly. Havoc let out a chuckle and looked away when he saw Roy glare at him with twitching fingers. "Your grandmother is a very capable guardian for the Elric brothers."

"Are they around right now?"

"Unfortunately they are on a mission. Is there anything else I can possibly do for you?"

"Granny Pinako is sick…"

"She is?"

"Yes, she won't be around much longer."

"Crap…"

"That's why I was asking you to find Hoenheim. If he doesn't want to return…"

"Don't worry Ms. Rockbell; I'll personally see to it that he is found!" Havoc ducked under the desk as Roy snapped his fingers and set some papers in a trash can on fire.

"What was that noise, Colonel?" Havoc worked to put the flames out and Riza was rubbing her forehead as Roy sighed. He needed to control that anger.

"Nothing happened, it's all good."

"Okay."

"I will be visiting soon. Have a good day Ms. Rockbell."

"Thank you." Roy slammed the phone down and Riza sighed.

"Don't take it out on the phone sir," Riza said quietly. Roy sighed as he walked over and looked out the window.

"That bastard infuriates me, Riza. What type of person leaves his family behind…what the hell type of father leaves his children behind? Where was he when their mom died, where was he when they attempted a human transmutation? Where the hell was that person when they needed a goddamn father? Every time those kids break their arm, whenever they needed to play ball with somebody…where the hell was he? Those kids were denied the love of a father for six goddamn years."

"Uh sir, I think you're wrong," Havoc said quietly.

"What are you talking about Lieutenant?"

"Well, Hoenheim left when Edward was only five years old…Ed's thirteen now…For it to have been six years then he would have been eleven and that's when he…" Havoc stopped and his jaw opened slightly. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked over.

"What is it Havoc?"

"Forget I said anything, chief!" Riza nodded, she made the connection as well. When Edward was eleven was when he first came to Central and when he first met Roy. They were not sure if Roy slipped up there on accident or not.

"You do realize I don't like when you do that," Roy said flatly. Roy looked out the window and saw a man walking with a young boy. The boy had a baseball cap and it looked like the two had just gotten back from the ballgame that was taking place in Central. The father and son stopped at an ice cream stand and bought some ice cream before continuing on the way. If it was possible, Roy's face would have softened and hardened at the same exact moment as his eyes followed the father and son. "Where the hell was he? His sons were stuck studying alchemy when they should have been going to ballgames and eating ice cream with their father." Roy's voice started to take a soft and rare tone that he only used when he was extremely angry with something. Havoc looked around the room and sighed.

"Where are the others?" Havoc asked. As if on cue, Falman, Fuery, and Breda stepped into the office.

"You're late," Roy said using the same eerily calm tone of voice. Every officer in the room knew what it meant when Roy was either using a forceful yell or that calm tone, and that meant get the hell out of the way. Riza decided to break the thick air.

"Sir, maybe we should head to Central…" Riza stood up and took Roy's jacket off of the coat rack and put it on his shoulders. Roy growled lightly and crossed his arms.

"You're in charge here, Riza. This is something that I have to do on my own."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I will be back." Roy turned and walked toward the three men that walked in the door. They thought he was going to say something to them about being late, when they realized he wasn't stopping, they quickly moved out of the way. Roy exited the office and the door slammed to a close.

"What's with him?" Fuery asked.

"Let me tell you something about the Colonel," Riza said as she walked to her desk. "When he was very young…even younger than Edward was…His father walked out on his mother. That's why his mother put him in charge of my dad. Roy knows the pain of living through life without a father. I think I should actually have gone with him."

"What makes you say that?" Breda asked.

"You saw how mad he was…well…at least we did. If he finds Hoenheim, there's no telling what will happen."

-------------

Roy walked into the Rockbell house to find Pinako lying in the bed. Pinako looked over at Roy and smiled, "So you've come to visit the old dying lady, have you?"

"Where's that bastard, he should be here for you…"

"You mean Von Hoenheim?"

"Yes…"

"It doesn't matter that he's not. I'm just happy somebody is."

"What can you tell me about him? Did he have any friends at all?"

"From what I remember hearing…he had known someone at some point of time named Dante. She was in charge of the homunculi. That's what I heard."

"Why hadn't you ever told anyone about this?"

"I never thought much of it. You can imagine that I didn't know what or who homunculi were."

"I'm going to find Hoenheim, and when I do…I'm going to teach him what a real father is supposed to do for his kid…" Roy grit his teeth, and clenched his fists. "That bastard left his son behind…"

"Correction, he left his _sons_ behind. That is, unless you speak from a past memory as well."

"My father left my mother when I was a baby…"

"I see…You know, we've heard a lot about you from Edward. You seem a bit embarrassed when we say that you are like a father figure to him."

"I am no father figure to the Elric brothers."

"We think you are. You treat them like a father would treat his sons; Alphonse says that he and Ed look up to you."

"No offense, but Ed calls me 'Colonel Bastard' all the time," Roy said flatly.

"That's his way of hiding things," Winry said as she walked in the room. "I think Lieutenant Hawkeye is outside." Roy raised his eyebrow and looked back.

"That's impossible, she wasn't on my train and the next one coming here isn't for another thirty minutes…" Roy burst into the streets of Risembool where he found Riza walking toward him.

"Hello Roy."

"You're not Riza," Roy said flatly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I _just_ got here and there hasn't been enough time for the second train to be here, I'm guessing you're that shape-shifter that Fullmetal has mentioned."

"Damn…you got that right."

"You're an age old homunculus…tell me…" Roy grabbed Envy by the shirt when he broke his transformation.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Do you know anybody who would know Hoenheim or hell, Dante?"

"What do you want with that bastard and Dante?"

"You're going to tell me you little small piece of crap or else I'm going burn you so badly against that wall that you will be melted to the house for the rest of your goddamn life. I want to find Hoenheim and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for leaving his own son behind. Do you know what else? He knows this Dante person and so therefore…I'm going to go there and _she's_ going to tell me what I want to know."

"Okay…fine…" Envy told Roy the location of where the homunculi lair could be found. Roy saw a pothole that was in the middle of the road.

"That's a deep hole, I wonder if there is a bottom, how about we test it?"

"What the hell?" Roy threw Envy down the hole and heard Envy hit the ground far below. "Hey! How the hell do I get out of here!"

"You figure it out. Use your brains, if you have any!" Roy covered the hole up and left to find the homunculi lair.

----------------

"Edward, I think I just saw the Colonel go storming by here," Al said as he tapped his brother's shoulder. Ed raised his eyebrow and looked over to see Roy storming into a cave.

"I wonder why he looks upset," Ed said as he crossed his arms. "Maybe we should follow…"

"Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"Of course not…It's not like he'd know or anything." Al sighed as he followed his brother.

Roy stormed into the lair and saw Dante sitting at a table. She turned around and before she could react, Roy grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall, "Where the hell is Hoenheim! Where is the bastard, I'm going to teach him how to be a real father! I'm going to make a man out of that bastard!"

"You need to calm down," Dante said quietly. She started to bring her hands up but Roy grabbed her wrists and held them so Dante couldn't do any alchemy. He noticed the charm around her neck that gave her alchemic capabilities. He quickly grabbed the necklace and ripped it off.

"Tell me where the hell Hoenheim is, right now. If you know, then I want you telling me where he is."

"Okay, yes I know exactly where he is. I've tracked him down and followed him for the many years I've known him. I've always known-"

"Great, so you know. Where is he, tell me now. If you don't tell me then you're going to wish you were never born."

"Not even my son, Envy knows where he is, why should I tell you?"

"Simple, he left his sons and I'm ticked off because no son should have to go through that! Do you know what I went through for my entire life? My father left when I was an infant…So if you want to live, you'll tell me where he is. Oh, and Envy's trying to climb out of a hole, in case you were wondering how I got here before he did."

"Fine…Hoenheim is living on the outskirts of Amestris in the farm community toward the east. He lives in the most run down looking house…trust me; you'll know it when you see it. No windows, no roof, no door…It's just one big ugly dump."

"Okay…well guess what, when I'm through with him…He isn't going to _have_ a house." Roy released Dante and snapped his fingers, causing an explosion of flames to surround Dante so she couldn't attack him right away. Ed and Al blinked as they watched and followed Roy.

-----------------

Hoenheim sat in his chair and drank his coffee while reading the newspaper. "I really should consider getting a better house than this. After all, I do have _some _amount of money." Hoenheim stood up slowly and rubbed the back of his head. True there were these moments when he thought of his sons, but they would have to learn to live without him, he didn't make any plans to return. "I'll only return if Dante ever shows up…Those sons don't really need a father. At least not one like me…" Hoenheim raised his eyebrow when he saw the walls of his house go up in flames. He quickly rushed outside and found Roy.

"The hell they don't need a father!" Roy exclaimed as he punched Hoenheim across the face. "What the hell were you thinking by leaving them? I hope you know how much of a bastard you are!"

"I suppose you're the Colonel…Colonel Roy Mustang, right?"

"Yeah, that's who I am."

"I've heard so much about you!"

"I don't give a damn!"

"You're mad…aren't you?"

"You left your children to fend for themselves, did you even know their mother died!"

"Yes…"

"When the hell were you planning to return? Or were you planning to return at all?"

"Well…"

"You don't even know how a father is supposed to act, do you!"

"Brother, I think the Colonel is mad," Al said quietly as he and Ed hid behind a wall.

"Gee, you think? It seems like he's the happiest person in the world right now." Ed responded with wide eyes. Ed rubbed his hands together and chuckled. "Now…Which one cares and which one doesn't?" Al would have raised his eyebrow if he was human and he looked to Ed.

"This is a game to you, isn't it?"

"Well Al, you know that Pinako is dying, once we're done with our adventure we will need a guardian."

"Don't tell me…"

"This way, I will know if it's worth the trouble to deal with the bastard, or somehow get the Colonel to be a suitable guardian."

"So this _is_ a game to you!"

"No of course it is not a game." They watched as Roy punched Hoenheim once more.

"Do you know how much trouble it is to go without a father? Do you know what Edward and Alphonse are missing because you left them!"

"Well…"

"Who the hell would teach them about puberty!"

"The well suited guardian…"

"Their guardian is _dying_!"

"Okay I don't know who you are, but I'm going to-"

"I'm their very pissed off father figure!" With that all movement and sounds stopped. Roy could not believe what just came out of his mouth, the others were all shocked beyond words as well.

"Heh, I guess you are…Still that doesn't give you much right to attack me."

"Oh yes it does! Nobody should leave their children behind. A father is supposed to be there when their sons grow up, a father is supposed to be there to help their kids with stuff. You weren't there for Edward and Alphonse; if you were there then maybe they wouldn't have tried to transmute their mother, you bastard!" Roy snapped his fingers and Hoenheim leapt back to avoid the explosion of flames.

"I'm well aware of my son's act."

"Then why weren't you there for them when they did it!" Roy snapped his fingers once more and sent a blast of fire toward Hoenheim.

"That's it! You think you could be a better father for those two than I could! I would like to see you try!"

"I could be a damn better father than you! You gave up on your children!"

"You don't know anything!" Hoenheim shot a beam of light toward Roy and hit him in the abdomen. Roy clenched his teeth once more and sent a burst of flames into Hoenheim.

"I know more about being a father than you could, you've failed in that department!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Even that homunculus, Envy is your son! You've abandoned _three_ sons!"

"Well…" Roy quickly sent Hoenheim flying back with another burst of explosions. Hoenheim stood up and looked around to find several fireballs surrounding him. "Crap…" Roy snapped his fingers and the fireballs collided into Hoenheim's body. When the smoke cleared Hoenheim stood with a look of anger on his face. "You're insane, are you even married yet? You don't even have any kids!"

"I've had children for a couple of years now you bastard." Roy shielded his face from a blast of light and snapped his fingers causing a wave of flame to shoot out and hit Hoenheim.

"Brother, do you think we should stop them before they kill each other?" Al asked.

"No, this just got interesting," Ed said with a smirk.

"Great…"

"I wonder who makes a better mom…Lieutenant Hawkeye or Teacher."

"Brother…"

"What? It's not like I would do anything."

"Somehow, I don't believe that."

"Okay, maybe you_do_ make a better father figure; I don't know…What have you done for them?" Hoenheim asked as he shot a blast of light toward Roy.

"I've done a hell of a lot more than you have you abandoning bastard!"

"Oh really, could you provide them with a mother?"

"I didn't say they were my kids, they _were_ your kids! I'll have you know I plan on marrying Riza Hawkeye anyway!"

"Oh, well in that case, congratulations. You shouldn't have showed up at my door!" Hoenheim sent another blast of light at Roy, this time he dodged the attack and set fire to Hoenheim's head.

"I showed up because someone has to put you in your place! Oh, and you're not very secretive in your hiding since Dante knows exactly where you are and it's not hard to get them to reveal things to you if you catch them by surprise."

"Yeah, Dante's always been an idiot. Not much I can do there."

"You're hair's still on fire…Allow me to fix that!" Roy grabbed Hoenheim and tossed him across the floor. "The flame's out!"

"That's it you overgrown matchstick, I've had enough out of you!" Hoenheim sent a large light blast toward Roy only to have Roy jump out of the way.

"Damn it!" Roy glared at Hoenheim and growled. "How about this one you damn Sasquatch!"

"Where do you get that?"

"You're the one who's hairy all over the place…You're like a goddamn lumberjack for crying out loud! I can just see you now with damn overalls, a red plaid shirt and some stupid axe in your hand!"

"I have to admit, that was nice," Ed said with a chuckle. Al put his hand to his forehead and sighed.

Roy grabbed Hoenheim and slammed him against a tree and growled fiercely. "Now listen here you filthy bum. A father, what makes a good father you ask? A father is faithful! He's always there for his children no matter what, he's trustworthy and honoring. He loves his kid all the time no matter what he'll forgive the child for his mistakes and try to teach the son how to learn from the mistake! He's righteous and supportive of his children as well! Do you think you even have any of these qualities?"

"Well…"

"A father knows his child, do you know Edward Elric? Do you know Alphonse Elric?"

"Uh…Ed has blonde hair and amber colored-" Roy slapped Hoenheim across the face.

"Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. He committed a human transmutation on his mother two years ago. He's depressed and lonely and needs someone there for him; the only person he has with him is Alphonse Elric who is sad but still as cheery as he can try to be. Both brothers are young and both make mistakes and will continue to make mistakes; they need someone to be there for them when they make these mistakes. Do you have what it takes? I don't think so. Favorite colors, Edward prefers black, Alphonse prefers white. Edward can't stand being called small and Alphonse doesn't like to be left alone."

"I didn't think he'd remember my favorite color," Ed said quietly. "I told him that months ago when I was bored…Did he actually pay attention?"

"Okay, so you know a few things about the boys, no big deal." Roy growled and punched Hoenheim.

"Don't give me that crap!" Roy shouted. "Let me tell you what being a father takes you pathetic bastard. Listen and listen good, this is from a good friend of mine named (I DO NOT OWN THE FOLLOWING POEM) Joan Clifton Costner. Hearing the first lusty cry of your babe, Sharing in caring for the life that you made, Tending to kissing the bruises and aches --Some of what being a father takes. Working each day to provide for your own, Zooing when you'd really rather be home, Helping each child face the world of today, Showing the wisdom of going God's way -- Standing and loving when they've broken rules, Lifting when they've learned from life's hardest school, Saying, "Goodbye," when they've got to go, Feeling your heart break, but knowing it's so -- Talking long distance when you'd rather be Fishing with them, again -- (even at three), Watching them stand alone -- so straight and true, Seeing that now they have no need of you -- Stepping aside, making room for one more (As they bring home the mates they adore), Joy and then sorrow, the pain and the aches --Some of what being a father takes." (A/N: Yes this is a real poem that was from Joan Clifton Costner, I DO NOT OWN THIS POEM) "These are some things that being a father takes, have you been able to do any of these?"

"It sounds like you've done your homework."

"What homework, I happen to have some experience in what I believe it takes to be a father. My father left when I was a baby! Edward and Alphonse have gone through pretty much the same ordeal and I'm putting you in your place!" Hoenheim chuckled slightly and Roy narrowed his eyes. "What is so damn funny?"

"It looks like you've proven yourself a worthy guardian and father. You have my approval and it appears you have the approval of Ed and Al."

"What?" Hoenheim pointed behind Roy. Roy turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Ed and Al standing behind him.

"Uh…Hello Colonel," Al said with a slight chuckle. Roy released his hold on Hoenheim causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ouch," Hoenheim said with a groan.

"Uh…How long have you two been there?" Roy asked as he tugged on his collar. He was sort of embarrassed by his actions and they only grew worse when he saw Riza step out from behind a tree. "…Riza…"

"They've been there the entire time," Riza said quietly. She had a blush on her face. Roy knew what she must have heard that would cause her to blush but he asked anyway.

"How long were you here…"

"I've been here long enough to see not only how much of a great father you would be one day but how much of a great husband you could be. I would like to marry you, Roy."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Roy smiled and then turned to Ed and Al. "Uh…I don't really know what to say…"

"We didn't think you cared like that," Ed said quietly.

"Yeah…well…I didn't know it either…"

"Well enjoy your family," Hoenheim said as he stood up. Riza grabbed Hoenheim by the back of the shirt.

"I don't think so, let me give you some advice from a woman's perspective," Riza said calmly. "You suck as a father and as a husband. That's all I have to say."

"Was that really necessary?"

"Just leave right now, hairy man," Roy said with a smirk.

"Fine…I'm gone…It's not like I can go back to my house anyway."

"Maybe I'll give you a house in Central," Roy said as he crossed his arms.

"You would do that? You'd do that for your rival?"

"Who said anything about being rivals?"

"I don't know. It just seems like we would be rivals. Even though you obviously win, I will admit, you are the better man." Roy and the others watched as Hoenheim walked off and Riza wrapped her arms around Roy's neck.

"I think you did very well," Riza said with a smile. "I love you Roy."

"I love you too, Riza." Riza lifted herself up some to kiss Roy's lips. When they finished the kiss, Ed and Al were rubbing their necks.

"So…does this mean we get a place to stay now?" Ed asked. Roy raised his eyebrow and looked at Ed.

"What are you talking about?" Riza chuckled and whistled as she slowly walked away. Roy couldn't help but notice the subtle hip movements as Riza walked.

"Well…You're like our father figure and it's kind of troubling moving from hotel to hotel…Also I've been wondering about a few things…" Riza stopped walking and looked back with a small snicker as Roy raised his eyebrow. "There's a few odd things lately that I have some questions about…I would feel more comfortable talking in private…It seems better to do in a house than a hotel since a hotel has people that can hear."

"Oh dear god…" Roy could nearly see himself pale as Riza smirked. That's right, it was time for Roy to embark on some fatherly duties as Ed starts going through puberty.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that, leave a review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
